The W Search/Those Who Make the City Cry
is the second episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'W' arc, W'' standing for (Kamen Rider) W, Windscale and Word. It features the debut of Double's HeatJoker and HeatMetal forms that appeared in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. It also features the debut of the HardTurbuler, the Live Modes of the Stag Phone and Bat Shot Memory Gadgets and Ryubee Sonozaki, Wakana Sonozaki and Mick's Terror Dopant, ClayDoll Dopant and Smilodon Dopant forms respectively. Synopsis After his missing target is killed by another Dopant, Shotaro works with his partner Philip to figure out the truth regarding the killer while being dogged by Akiko and her strange sightings. Plot After using the RevolGarry to drive off the T-Rex Dopant, with Akiko learning about Kamen Rider Double's existence while trapped in the vehicle, Yousuke is later found dead with Shotaro forced to tell Marina about it. Seeking the truth behind Yousuke's death and uncover the other Dopant's identity, Shotaro goes to see his informant "Watcherman", making their way to the site of the Magma Dopant's previous attack where he learns that Yousuke and the person who became the T-Rex Dopant were partners in crime. With this knowledge, and finding an article of clothing after evading the T-Rex Dopant, Shotaro has Philip execute a search on the T-Rex Memory with the Windscale clothing line. Once Philip identifies the Dopant to be Marina, Shotaro takes the revelation hard and took offense to his partner's insulting his kindness towards the criminals. Turning in his Body Half Memories, Shotaro confronts Marina as she reveals that she was fired and wants revenge, attempting to get Shotaro's sympathy. When she realizes that Shotaro has already contacted the authorities, in spite of him telling her to just turn herself in, Marina becomes the T-Rex Dopant and attacks the police before chasing after Shotaro with intent to eat him. Philip arrives at the last second to save him as the two make their peace and transform into Double to fight the T-Rex Dopant. Akiko takes Philip's body out of harm's way by hiding in a police car, but they are soon put in danger when the T-Rex Dopant assumes her Big T-Rex form with Double changing into HeatJoker to fight her before dragging the car behind her. Chasing after them on the HardTurbuler, Double changes into HeatMetal to defeat the T-Rex Dopant before re-assuming CycloneJoker to save Akiko and Marina, who is arrested soon after. While this chain of events occurs, the Gaia Memory dealer Kirihiko Sudo receives a Gaia Memory from the Sonozaki family as an engagement present. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used' **Soul - Cyclone, Heat **Body - Joker, Metal *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJoker, HeatJoker, HeatMetal Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Star * : * : YOH *Shotaro Hidari (young): *Marina Tsumura (young): *Rich man: *News Voice: *Waitress: Jerry Terrasson Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode was aired alongside episode 29, *It is unknown why Kirihiko was naked when he first obtained the Nasca memory. *This episode hints that Golden Gaia Memories are more dangerous than regular Gaia Memories. *The airdate of this episode (9/13/2009) is also occurs on "Kaixa Day", a meme holiday partaken by many Kamen Rider fans to celebrate the "inner jerkiness" of Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa. *This is the first time Double changes from HeatMetal to CycloneJoker. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: The W Search/Two Detectives in One, The W Search/Those Who Make the City Cry, Don't Touch the M/How to Get to Heaven and Don't Touch the M/Play with a Joker. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｗの検索／街を泣かせるもの｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｗの検索／街を泣かせるもの｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode